Dromaeosauriformipes
Dromaeosauriformipes (meaning "Tracks of the Dromaeosauriform") is an extinct ichnogenus of South Korean dromaeosauripodid, or dromaeosaurid. It was the smallest known dinosaur having been around the size of a sparrow. The footprints it produced were around 1 cm (0.4 in) in diameter and belonged to a juvenile or diminitive individual. If the trackmaker was a juvenile then that would make ''Minisauripus'' and Ashdown Maniraptoran both the joint smallest dinosaurs. jinjuensis shown as photograph (left) and line drawing (right): (B,C) line drawings of single tracks from the type trackways of D. jinjuensis, D. hamanesis and D. yongjingensis. TA1R and TE3R identify individual tracks in D. yongjingensis sample10; (D) line drawings of the trackways of small Dromaeosauriformipes rarus for scale]] The type ichnospecies, Dromaeosauriformipes rarus, was described by Kim et al. ''in 2018. The tracks are currently being excavated for further study. The holotype consists of Trackway 1 on Chinju National University of Education (CUE) specimen CUE JI-2E Dr001 (Fig. 2), also represented by University of Colorado Museum of Natural History (UCM) replica UCM 214.309. Type locality ''Dromaeosauriformipes was discovered in the Jinju Formation, Lower Cretaceous (Aptian), Korea National Natural Monument Number 534 in Jinju Innovation City, Gyeongsangnam-do Province, South Korea. Etymology Ichnogenus (Dromaeosauriformipus rarus) named for similarity in “form” (shape) to the didactyl raptor track Dromaeosauripus, previously defined as meaning “dromaeosaur foot.” Ichnospecies from Latin rarus meaning both small and infrequently found. Description The holotype slab contains 18 tracks of a diminutive biped, preserved as natural impressions (concave epireliefs). These include the holotype series designated as Trackway 1 (Fig. 2), containing a seven-track sequence, a second three-track, paratype series, Trackway 2, and eight isolated tracks. All are remarkably consistent in size. The holotype averages 10. 33 mm long (L) and 4.15 mm wide (W): L/W 2.49 (N = 7). These mean values are similar to those obtained from Trackway 2 (L 10.5 mm. W 4.00 mm, L/W 2.63, N = 3), for the isolated tracks (means: L 9.53 mm, W 3.35 mm, L/W 2.84, N = 8) and for the sample as a whole (means: L 10.47 mm, W 3.91 mm, L/W 2.68, N = 18). Holotype dimensions The dimensions of holotype Trackway 1 reveal a mean step and stride length of 4.62 cm and 10.00 mm, respectively, indicating a step about 4.5 times footprint length and slow progression (0.6 m/sec, or 2.16 km/hr). By contrast paratype Trackway 2 has a mean step or pace length (PL) of 27.82 cm (stride of 55.63/2) indicating steps about 26.49 times footprint length and much higher estimated speed of 10.5 m/sec, or 37.8 km/hr. However, both trackways are very narrow, with correspondingly high pace angulation values (168°–188°). Diagnosis of the holotype Didactyl tracks of a diminutive biped more than twice as long as wide, with two equidimensional, elongate parallel traces. Trackway about as narrow as individual tracks, with step length highly variable. Dromaeosauriformipes differs from Dromaeosauripus in size and degree of footprint elongation, and in the absence of any trace of digit II characteristic of other dromaeosaurid ichnotaxa.Kim JY, et al. New didactyl dinosaur footprints (Dromaeosauripus hamanensis ichnogen. et ichnosp. nov.) for the Early Cretaceous Haman Formation, south coast of Korea. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology. 2008;262:72–78. doi: 10.1016/j.palaeo.2008.02.003.Zhen S, Li J, Zhang B, Chen W, Zhu S. Dinosaur and bird footprints from the Lower Cretaceous of Emei County, Sichuan, China. Memoirs of Beijing Natural History Museum. 1994;54:106–120.Xing L, et al. Tetrapod track assemblages from Lower Cretaceous desert facies in the Ordos Basin, Shaanxi Province, China, and their implications for Mesozoic paleoecology. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology. 2018;507:1–14. doi: 10.1016/j.palaeo.2018.05.016. References Category:Fossil taxa described in 2018 Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:LifeForms Category:Ichnotaxa Category:Small Carnivores Category:Piscivores Category:Insectivores Category:Small insectivores Category:Small Piscivores